1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to improvements in filling machines and more particularly in filling nozzles/valves provided in machines that are used to fill containers with particulate materials.
2. BACKGROUND PRIOR ART
Dispensing nozzles for machines for filling containers with particulate materials are known in which the nozzle is encircled by a seal to engage the mouth of a container to be filled into which the nozzle projects and vacuum is drawn through an annular port around the open end of the nozzle to evacuate the container and thereby cause particulate material from the nozzle to be discharged into the container to the level of the bottom of the nozzle whereafter the vacuum is terminated and the filled container removed. Difficulties arise in such nozzles in ensuring that no material is discharged by the nozzle prior to placement of the container and drawing of the vacuum.